Omni-directional explosive water charges are used, for example, in explosive ordnance disposal (EOD) to disarm or otherwise render harmless an explosive device such as, for example, an improvised explosive device (IED). An omni-directional explosive water charge may include a water container and a tube of energetic material disposed in the water container. The energetic material may be detonated by a blasting cap. Such explosive water charges are commercially available, but often expensive.
Those in the field of EOD have a need for less expensive explosive water charges.